eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4978 (18 December 2014)
Synopsis It’s chaos upstairs at the Vic with Kat, Alfie and the kids staying. They can’t even afford the £5 for Tommy to visit Santa’s grotto and all Kat wants is a home. Alfie and Kat meet with council housing officer Meena. They hand over the kids’ birth certificates and paperwork proving that they’re broke and that the fire wasn’t their fault. Tommy’s even drawn a picture which Kat insists is of the family, homeless. They’re dismayed to learn they’d have to wait ten years for a council house in London and it might not even be in Walford. Kat makes an impassioned plea to Meena for help. Meena eventually tells them there are houses available more quickly - in Hull. With the council offering to pay their fares, Kat and Alfie pack their bags. Stacey sees Kat and Alfie heading for the tube and can’t believe they were going to leave without saying goodbye. Kat berates Stacey, accusing her of bailing on them. Stacey entreats Alfie to say something but he stays silent. Then Alfie’s photo of Nana Moon falls out of a bag. Kat realises it was in the house and Alfie finally admits it was him that set the fire at No. 23... Cora rejects Stan’s offer of a bacon sandwich at the cafe. Lily sees Stacey and Dean in bed together. Dean wants to be open about their relationship but Stacey reminds him Lily’s four, she’s even scared of Santa, and Dean needs to earn her trust. Dean and Stacey take Lily to Santa’s grotto at the Vic. Dean claims to Lily he’s the one that cuts Santa’s hair. Linda and Mick head for the hospital for Linda’s first scan. Mick’s smug when he sees Dean and Stacey together but Linda looks crestfallen. Back at the Vic, the grotto’s not ready, Santa hasn’t turned up and Stan’s eaten all the goody bag chocolate. Dean talks Stan into taking on the role of Santa while Shirley and Johnny dress up as elves. Stacey’s pleased but insists Dean hasn’t quite won her yet. Having brought Janet and Lexi to see Santa, Phil laughs at the sight of Shirley’s elf costume. Phil and Lola are angry when Stan tells Lexi she’ll only be getting a piece of coal on Christmas Day. When Cora comes in, Dean prompts Stan to talk to her. Stan relates to Cora a list of things he wants to do, including climbing onto the railway bridge to see the view and to go skinny dipping in Margate. He tells her he’s sorry he’s got cancer and it doesn’t matter that she can’t handle it. He gives her two bottles of whisky, wishing her a Merry Christmas. Cora later gives the bottles back to Stan and kisses him on the cheek. Dean’s moved, pleased for his grandfather; Stacey teases him and Dean’s thrilled when she publically calls him her boyfriend. Emma tries to talk to Lauren but Lauren’s fretting about what to buy Peter for Christmas, he wants to go travelling and she could barely afford a day trip to Paris. Lauren confides that she hopes the worst is now behind them. Emma asks Keeble for Lauren’s laptop back – Lauren’s clearly honest and still cut up about Lucy’s death. Keeble insists it’s too late and thinks it’s a good job Emma’s ‘not bothered’ about her own hearing that afternoon. Emma finds Lauren making a Paris collage for Peter – certain their future is something to look forward to. Emma admits she gave Lauren’s laptop to the police and can’t get it back. Billy isn’t satisfied with his unimpressive Christmas tree and decorations; he wants things to be perfect for Janet. Pam buys a massive tree, hopeful grandson Paul will be home for the holidays. She’s gutted when Les calls Paul and confirms he isn’t coming. Les and Billy come up with a plan, Billy can take the big tree and they’ll all spend Christmas Day together. Pam’s instantly cheered and starts making plans for turkey and Christmas pudding. Later, a happy Billy, Pam, Les and Phil decorate Billy’s flat as Lola, Lexi and Janet look on. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes